Little Girl
by Doctor Wheel
Summary: While camping in the New Mexico desert, Sniper comes across a small child nearly on the brink of death. He saves her and brings her back to base. Little does he know that the child is something more than a child. Despite this, he cannot shake the feelings of attachment to this "child". FatherSniperxChildOC. Rated T for blood, violence, and language
1. Finding Her

**A/N: Watching "Little Nightmares" gave me this idea, mainly the protagonist. Let's see what happens when Sniper meets this little surprise. Plot is mine.**

* * *

"Where is she?!"

"Keep searching!"

"Don't let her escape!"

The sound of boots echoed across the tile floor. Black-clad guards armed with weapons drawn stood at the ready. A pulsating red light made each of them glow an eerie red.

They lined the halls of Cell Block Alpha. Alpha held the most dangerous subjects within the facility, it was impossible for anything to escape, alive that is. But the notion was slowly turning wrong.

 **'Attention all personal! Cell Block Alpha has been breached. Lockdown procedures are in effect.'**

A man entered the chaos that was in CBA, through one of the heavy five inch thick steel doors. From a distance he looked young, but his facial features contradicted that. His hair was thinning, but still had its black color, and wore a navy blue suit with a white undershirt.

"Warden Gilmore!" an armed guard said as he saluted him.

"Report."

"We have found no signs of Subject L-1l. We are double checking Alpha to make sure we didn't miss anything." he said. "We also have teams going into Bravo and Charley to check as well!"

"And what did they say?"

"Nothing yet sir."

The warden sighed. "Where is her cell?"

"This way."

Guards saluted the warden as he walked past them. The two walked past multiple steel doors with two slots in them. Some of the doors banged while others didn't.

"Here's hers." he gestured to the open cell. The cell wasn't too big, but not small enough to be uncomfortable. It had a bed, sink-toilet-chair, and a small shelf.

"When did you find she wasn't in there?"

"About an hour ago. A guard was peeking in each cell when he noticed she wasn't in there at all." he said. "As you know, there is practically no place for a subject to hide in the cells, not even under the bed."

The warden stepped inside the cell and looked around. He was surprised how neat it was, despite who the subject was. He was about to leave when he heard a whistling sound. He stopped to listen for it again and did.

"You two move the bed." he told the guards.

They did and as they did the warden paled.

Under the bed was a vent, it was unscrewed and left ajar.

"Oh shit..." a guard said.

"I want every guard searching the complex right now." the warden said, trying to keep his composure. "If she escapes...who knows what trouble she may cause outside."

* * *

 **Elsewhere in the facility...**

The red light illuminated the darkened hallways. Guards rushed down the hall before exiting out a door. As they left, a vent popped open and out crawled a little girl. She was around ten years old. She wore a yellow raincoat with a hood that extended to her knees. Her face wasn't visible at all in the darkness. In her hand was a lighter.

 _Escape..._

That was the voice inside her head. It provided some companionship to the girl when she was alone and was the one who told her to escape.

She turned left and then right and then headed to the left.

Her feet slapped the floor as she ran. She didn't know where to go, but the voice assured her she was going the right way.

The girl came across a T-intersection. Ahead was dark, but when she peeked around the corner, there were two men talking to each other. They weren't guards since they did not have the armor that the guards wore.

"Any sign of her yet?" one asked.

"Negative, she could be anywhere in this goddam place."

The guards talked for a bit before going their separate ways. She tensed when one started coming her way.

 _"Let him come."_ it said. _"Then strike."_

She nodded and put away her lighter in her pocket and backed up so the darkness could hide the brightness of her jacket. The girl pounced as the man rounded the corner. Even though she was half his height, she still brought him to the ground. She sunk her sharpened teeth into his neck and silenced him.

As she started to walk away from the corpse, she suddenly doubled over in pain. She didn't know why she was in pain, but the voice knew.

 _Hunger is what grips you. You must feed._

She turned to the dead man, unsure about what the voice implied.

 _Don't be afraid. After all, he has no use anymore._

The voice was reassuring, and she went back to the deceased man. Her hands tore through his skin and ate her fill. She finished and wiped her mouth with her hands and stood up.

 _Escape..._

She turned and continued down the darkened hallway.

After a few minutes of walking, she noticed a door was left ajar. Curious, she went to investigate. She slowly peeked her head in the room and found it was filled with crates, some piling up as high to the ceiling.

 _Look up. There is your escape._

She looked up and found an open skylight. She noticed the only way to the top was to climb the boxes, so she started to climb.

Higher and higher she went. She looked down and felt her heart skip a beat.

 _Do not let fear take control of you._

She gulped and continued upward. Eventually she made it to the top and climbed out. The girl found herself on top of a building, it was only three or four stories high but it looked taller to her. Around the building was fenced off, teeming with guards and other hostiles. But beyond that was miles of open land.

She looked around for a way down and noticed a metal drain pipe on the side of the building.

She made her way down the building by sliding down the pipe. When she hit the ground, she hurried to hide behind a car as two armed guards neared her.

The girl held the breath as the guards stopped right in front of the car, she considered making a break for it when she noticed something. The fence behind her was slightly bent at the bottom, meaning she could squeeze right under.

Making sure the guards were occupied with their conversation, she made her way to the fence and squeezed under the small opening. Once she was through she ran.

 _Run..._

And never looked back.

* * *

Sniper never considered himself to be a "people" person. It wasn't because he was awkward or had trouble socializing.

No, it was because he didn't like conversing with most of his RED teammates. Not all. MOST of his teammates.

Scout and Soldier were the most annoying, both didn't know when to shut up.

Spy, though somewhat sane and had a similar mindset as he did, he's a bit too haughty for Sniper to hold a decent conversation with.

Demo's too drunk.

Heavy is an ok bloke to talk to but the big guy often kept to himself.

Engineer is similar to the Russian but he tended to bore the Australian.

Medic, yeesh, striking a conversation with him would get you wound up getting something stick into you.

Pyro, well, is Pyro.

Ok, he hated conversing with his teammates.

Majority of the time the Australian spent his time in the desert, alone with his camper van and sniper rifle. The New Mexico desert was similar to the outback back at home for him, just minus the dingos and the kangaroos.

He leaned back backwards and stretched. He let out a yawn before staring into the fire. Sniper had gone out hunting and shot a couple of jackrabbits; he was now roasting them over the fire, lighting up the night.

"To think the others like it back at the base. I find that hard to believe." he said to himself. "I would convince them to come out here, but then what? It will be just like home."

Sniper chuckled at the idea of that. Beside, he highly doubted that any of them would agree to go camping in the first place.

"Then again, I will kill for some company." he said as his smile faded.

Even though Sniper didn't exactly "like" his teammates, he still valued their company, even if they annoyed him. He'd rather have these annoying blokes than decent people who are never around.

What Sniper wanted is a companion. He didn't care who or what it was, unless it's one of his teammates, but he wanted something to keep him company while he was on these hunting trips.

He looked down at the roasting rabbits and flipped them over. He was going to lie down and take a quick nap when something caught his eye.

Sniper had the knack for spotting things that others didn't, even without his scope. It allowed him to quickly get off a shot that saved his teammates and his life countless times.

He grabbed his sniper rifle and looked down the scope. What caught his eye was something yellow in the distance, but he couldn't identify it from where he was sitting.

As he focused on the object, he realized it wasn't a "thing" but rather a person.

A child with a yellow jacket or something.

"Holy dooley..." he said as he looked up. He scrambled to his feet and ran towards the kid. When he got there, he knelt down and nudged the kid. "Oi! You ok?"

No response.

"Joey! You ok?" he said, this time shaking the kid.

He got no response and listened for any signs of life. He got lower to listen and heard faint breathing.

Without thinking, he scooped up the kid in his arms and hurried back to his van. He laid the kid down in the front seat and quickly packed up his camp. He hurried back and jumped into the driver's seat and took off back to RED base.

* * *

 **A/N: As always, review and stuff.**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	2. Bringing Her

**A/N: Next chapter.**

 **Edit 5/1: Fixed stuff.**

* * *

"Doc! You gotta help me!" Sniper said as he burst into the Med-Bay with the kid in his arms.

Medic didn't look up immediately and instead continued to write. "Vhat is it Herr Sniper?" he asked. "And vern't you on your little camping trip?"

"Yes but look!"

Medic turned to him and adjusted his glasses. "Vhat is zhat?"

"It's a kid, medicine woman." Sniper said. "Found it in the desert, facedown. I-I-I think the kid's still alive. I don't know if the kid's hurt though."

"So vhat do you vant me to do vith the kind*?" _*kind is German for child or kid._

"What the bloody hell do you mean by that? Check the kid for god sake!"

Medic sighed. "Fine, put zhe kind on zhe table." he said as he stood up.

"Thanks doc." he quickly hurried to the operating table and gently laid the kid down.

"Now let's see vhat's going on..." Medic started to remove the raincoat. As it was removed he raised an eyebrow, "Oh my..."

"Holy doodley..."

Hiding under the raincoat was a girl around prepubescent age. They could tell it was a girl because of the long, messy brown hair that was colored silver at the tips. The girl wore an oversized, tattered, dirty white t-shirt but other than that she didn't have anything else covering her slightly pale skin. She looked extremely thin, but not to the point of starvation.

"Ah...and you said you found her in zhe desert?"

"Yeah, is she going to be all right?"

The German looked at the girl before responding, "Vell, most likely. But I vill have to run some tests to ensure nothing is damaged internally." he said. "Now move, I need space!"

"Ok...but don't do anything to harm her, got that?"

"Herr Sniper, I will never do zhat to a kind, zhat is vhere I draw the line."

Sniper looked at the ex-doctor before turning and walking away. The German had a history of being deceitful but this time he sounded he was telling the truth.

At least, that's what Sniper hoped.

As the Australian exited the Med-Bay, he was met by the last person he wanted to see right now.

Spy.

"Piss off spook." he said as he walked past the Frenchman. Before he could leave, he felt a hand land on his shoulder.

"Wait a minute, bushman."

"What is it?"

Spy exhaled smoke before responding, "I never seen you so concerned for someone else before." he said. "Why with her?"

"Why so interested?"

"Just asking, _partner_."

Sniper grumbled something that Spy couldn't hear before walking off in a huff.

Spy took another puff before disappearing, shaking his head.

* * *

Never before has Medic seen such interesting results since he started working here.

He was looking at the results of the tests he had preformed on the girl, as well as some x-rays and whatnot. His eyes were wide in interest and captivation.

From what the papers told him, the girl was a pure carnivore, not an omnivore like what most humans are. This was first hinted at the girl's unnaturally sharp teeth.

Another strange thing was how active the girl's body was. Active as in adrenal active. Medic found this strange since humans only are in this state for short periods of time, if it lasted any longer it would create some problems, but with the girl it seemed the opposite. Her heart rate was increased, despite her breathing normally, and her brain activity was quite overactive.

Medic adjusted his glasses before turning his attention to the girl. Other than being moderately starved and exhausted, he didn't find anything else to be ailing the girl.

But something bothered him, the blood he found one the girl's hands was not of hers, but it was from an unknown human, and traces of blood was also found on her mouth and raincoat.

 _"Could she be...? Hm, I must find out more to make an accurate conclusion."_ he thought. _"But I should let zhe poor one sleep for now."_ he stood up and walked towards the exit. He looked at the girl once more before leaving the Med-Bay.

* * *

The girl woke with a start. She took a couple of deep breaths before slowing her breathing. She took a look around and realized she was in an unfamiliar environment.

The last thing she could remember before she blacked out was slowly trudging in the hot desert. Now she was in some kind of room.

She stopped as she noticed it looked very familiar to a certain room to where she was brought to often back at that horrible place. She started panicking. She searched for the voice and hoped it would produce some answers or at least some guidance, but found it...gone.

Gone as in...well...gone. It seemed that voice had left her to fend for herself.

She felt alone and scared. At least when she was at that place it would console her when she was scared, but now...now she was by herself in a similar room without someone to comfort her.

While the majority of herself felt scared, a small part of her scolded her. It told her if she was able to escape the first facility, she should be able to escape this place. The majority weakly answered it was because of the voice, but the other rebutted with the voice only "encouraged" her and did nothing to actually "help".

While the girl argued within herself, a bird landed in front of her. She took notice and stopped arguing. The bird was white as well as red.

It looked very pretty to her...

...as well as tasty. (She was hungry again)

The bird tilted its head at her before flying off somewhere else in the room.

The girl soon forgot what she was doing because of the distraction and noticed she wasn't wearing her raincoat anymore. She hopped off the table and proceeded to look for it. She found it on another table nearby. She picked it up and put it on.

She soon found a way out of the room through two doors. Curious to see what is outside, she went through the doors and was met with a dimly lit hallway. Taking out her lighter, she flicked it on and made her way into the unknown.

* * *

Goddam spook. Of all the people that had to stick his nose in Sniper's business, it had to be the bloody Frenchman.

"Attached? I'm not attached to the Shiela, just concerned." he muttered. The bushman was reading a newspaper in the team's living room. Even though it was late at night and most of his teammates were sleeping, Sniper often stayed up late, relishing the few hours of silence.

Suddenly he heard something. He sat up straight and looked around. He narrowed his eyes and lifted up his sunglasses. "Oi! Ya blokes better not be trying to scare me. I don't get scared easily mates."

After no response, he shrugged and resumed reading. After all, it could be just Demo sleep walking again.

"Sniper!" he looked up to find Medic run into the room. His eyes widened. _Oh no..._ "Doc what is it? Is she ok?"

"She's gone Sniper!" he yelled.

"She's dead?!"

"No, no! Gone as in disappeared!"

"Wait how? I thought she was out like a light?"

"Me too, but she must've gotten up at some point vhen I left her!"

"You left her ALONE?"

"I needed to use zhe restroom Herr Sniper. And, unlike you, I actually use zhe toilet."

"Crikey...we need to find her. I don't want her to get hurt."

"Uh zhere's something I got to tell you Sniper." Medic said.

"What?"

"After looking over the tests...there's a chance she may be, ah, cannibalistic..."

"...come again?"

"She had traces of human blood on her. On her hands, mouth, and on her clothes." he explained. "I don't know if she actually eats though, but zhere's a chance she may be a killer as well."

"A killer? Doc, she's a girl!"

"Ja, but her insides...have zhe makings of a deadly predator." he said. "I don't know why, but in my opinion...she's not one hundred human."

* * *

The hallway looked similar to the ones back at the facility but it looked more...inviting, for some reason. The girl stared out the multitude of windows that were on the left side of the hallway, gazing into the moonlit sky.

She continued down a dark hallway, this time not lit by the moon. She flicked on her lighter and slowly made her way down the hallway.

As she walked, she suddenly was struck with pain once again. She fell to her knees and gritted her teeth as the pain tore through her. She needed to eat again, but there wasn't anything around to eat, unlike last time where she had something to eat.

The pain slowly subsided but the girl knew if she didn't eat something now, it would come back stronger than ever.

Maybe she should've eaten that bird.

She got back up and continued down the hall, she barely got a few feet down before collapsing in pain. This time, the pain was unbearable. It felt like it was eating her from the inside.

The girl started to cry. She was helpless to the pain that plagued her, and with no one to help. What could she do?

She curled up into a ball and continued to cry as another surge of pain rippled through her.

Then it happened.

Unable to tolerate the pain any longer, she released it from its confines.

The beast.

The beast surged from within her, consuming her till it had full control. It slowly got up to its full height, and opened its eyes. Its yellow colored eyes stood out in the dark, but the beast knew it would be the last thing its victims would see. It let out a low growl.

It was hungry and it won't stop until it is satisfied.

* * *

 **A/N: This is the fastest I've got the next chapter up before. Praise me.**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	3. Looking for Her

**A/N: Enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

"I still don't believe that, doc." Sniper said. "What are the chances of that actually being true?"

"It is true Sniper!" Medic retorted. "While I cannot believe the facts myself, zhey are still facts! Zhe fact are never wrong!"

"I'll believe it when I see it." Sniper said as he started to read his paper again.

Suddenly the two heard a bloodcurdling scream.

"Bloody hell..."

"I zhink that vas Scout! She must've gotten him!" Medic grabbed Sniper. "C'mon schnell! We must investigate."

"If this would get you off my back, fine." Sniper replied. He grudgingly got up and followed the German out of the room and into the dark hallways. "Oi! Can you get the light?"

Medic went to a nearby switch and flicked it on, but the light never came on. "Gah, it's broken, again."

"We gotta tell Engi that the hallway light is broken, I really don't want to bump into someone at night."

"Or run into the monster."

"Oh will you shut it about the bloody monster!"

"Shuushuhuhu!" Medic waved his hands in front of his face. "Do you vant her to find us?"

"IF it exists in the first place medicine woman." he said as he pulled a flashlight out his pocket. "Let's see what's troubling Scout."

The two continued down the hall, Medic was slightly shaking and held the Crusader's Crossbow close to him. Sniper, on the other hand, rolled his eyes before mentally sighing. _"Sometimes, I wonder why I put up with this."_

They came upon Scout's room and Sniper knocked on the door. "Hey, ankle-bitter! Something wrong?"

No response.

"Scout. It's me Sniper!"

No response.

"Dammit Scout. Ok I'm coming in, piker!" he walked back and kicked the door open.

The door swung open and Sniper casually walked in. "Scout? You in here?" he asked. He looked around the Bostonian's messy room but couldn't find Scout at all. "Where is he?"

"He's here!" Medic shouted from outside.

Sniper walked out of the room and found Medic talking to an exhausted looking Scout.

"I thought I was never going to lose it. I swear if I stopped that thing would've got me." he said.

"Thing? What thing?" Sniper asked.

"I-I don't know what it was but all I know is that it's big, fast, and has two creepy as hell yellow eyes." he looked at Sniper. "Hey did you just kick my door in?"

"Where were you?"

"Hey! I asked first!" Scout said before getting stared down by the Australian. "Ah...I mean, I was taking a piss before you know...it saw me."

Medic walked over to Sniper and leaned in close. "You see? If we don't get her put down we are going to die!" he said softly so Scout wouldn't hear.

"Are you sure it's even her?"

"I'm positive!"

"Like I said I'll believe it when I see it for myself. And if it's her we are NOT putting her down."

"Ok knock her out then."

"Uh am I missing something here or what?" Scout asked.

"Nothing schweinhund." Medic said. "Just stay inside your room."

"Heck no! I wanna give that thing a piece of me! No one chases the Scout without getting beat up."

"Right..."

* * *

It wasn't happy.

The beast was furious. It had let its meal slip away from it. It was so close to catching it, killing it, and savoring its tasty flesh.

It let out a slow growl as if criticizing its failure.

No matter, it found someone else already.

This time, it won't make the same mistake.

* * *

Soldier hated sleep. Why spend eight hours lying down when you could be doing other things? Like drilling or fighting those bastard BLUs.

Not to mention you were utterly defenseless! Those backstabbing Spies can pounce on you like cats.

But no, people say that it's supposed to be "healthy" and whatnot. Then again it felt refreshing...

Man he felt soft.

Anyways, the American was fast asleep in his bed, with his helmet on. He was sure nothing would infiltrate his room after he patrolled the area at least fifty times.

Regardless, something did enter his room.

He rolled over and felt something breath on him. He stirred, "Demoman if you're asking me for beer I do not have any. Now go away."

A loud roar responded.

"What in the name of Uncle Sam...?" he shot up and faced whatever just yelled at him. "Holy mother Mary Joseph..."

* * *

"Wait. Hear that?" Sniper asked.

"Hear-"

"Hush." Sniper said as he put a hand to Scout's mouth.

"YOU CALL THAT HURTING ME? HAH! YOU ARE A PATHETIC MUTT. KISS MY AMERICAN BUTT!"

"Soldier." all three said simultaneously.

The three hurried over to his room. When they got there, something threw Soldier out of his room, breaking his door in the process. He was bleeding profusely from several bite wounds and had several broken bones.

"Soldier!" Medic said as he rushed over and started healing him with the Crossbow. "Are you all right?"

"Never better Fritz! Now back into the action!" he started to get up but was held down by the German.

"Nein! You must rest a bit, you were just wounded by a monster."

"Hah, does it look like I care?"

"I do! I do not want to see my teammate get mauled again!"

As the two bickered, Sniper and Scout stuck their heads inside Soldier's room. There were obvious signs of struggle, since the room looked trashed. As well as a copious amount of blood splattered everywhere, but no sign of the "monster".

"Uh, where did it go?" Scout asked.

Sniper looked around before pointing to an open window, "Outside. But no use following it around, it could be anywhere at this point."

"I hope it's gone."

"I though you wanted to fight it?"

"I, ah, had second thoughts. I felt bad for it so I let it go."

Sniper could only sigh.

* * *

At this point, the beast was dumbfounded. What it thought was easy prey turned out to be something else entirely.

It didn't count on its prey fighting back, nor actually putting up a fight.

It had it on the ropes but decided to fall back after it heard something outside. Even though the beast wanted to feast on it, it didn't want to risk fighting more of whatever it was.

Now crawling outside this place, it considered giving up until its nose caught the scent of something. It hurried as fast as it could until it was within range of the new target.

It wasn't as big as the first two, but at least it wouldn't fight back. It was too busy eating out of some metal bin.

* * *

"But Sniper..." Medic said.

"No buts doc, I'm tired and I'm sure you are as well." Sniper said. "I done looking for this thing. Whatever it is it might be a rouge cougar, mountain lion, or something."

"Sniper, it's the girl..."

"For the last bloody time, the girl is NOT the monster. That's impossible!"

He adjusted his glasses. "Well, true. I vas going off a hunch, but zhe girl's right there."

"What?"

Sniper turned and found the girl curled up on the couch. She looked quite adorable sleeping like that with her yellow raincoat.

"Oh..."

"Aww, isn't zhat adorable?" Medic said. "But how did she get here?"

"The sheila must've gotten up and wandered around." Sniper said. "Lucky she didn't get hurt while this happened."

"Ja, I can't zhink of zhe consequences if she got hurt from such a thing."

"Me neither, doc." Sniper said with a soft smile. "Me neither."

* * *

The girl slowly got up and yawned. She didn't remember the last time she got such a good night's sleep. As she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, she noticed she was in a different room once again. It looked to be a living room?

She wondered how'd she got here and froze when it came back to her. She paled as the violent memories flooded back into her mind. The memories of chasing the skinny man, to fighting with the man in the helmet, to eating that poor raccoon.

She thought of the consequences of releasing the beast. Now they'd knew of her secret, and for what she did to them, who knows what would happen to her.

Gathering most of her strength to move, she climbed down from the couch and was about to sneak away when something stopped her.

Someone was cooking something delicious.

Torn between following her instincts and her appetite, her hunger eventually won over and went to investigate the source of the smell.

She soon came across the smell coming from the kitchen. The girl saw a man cooking something on the stove. Whatever he was cooking, she wanted it NOW.

* * *

Engi was usually the first to get up in the mornings. After all, he was one of the few RED members that came up with the sun, but the same couldn't be said coming down with it.

It was his turn to cook for the REDs. He was considered one of REDs better cooks since he didn't burn the food, or create something else entirely.

The Texan dressed and slipped on his hardhat and goggles before heading to the kitchen. He placed a couple pans on the stove, cracked some eggs and placed some strips of bacon on them. He also turned the coffee maker on and readied it. He knew most of the mercs drank coffee, mainly Sniper and Medic, who often stayed up late.

As he waited for the bacon and eggs to cook, he couldn't help but feel that he's being watched. Over the years he developed a sense that tells him if someone watching him, thanks to the BLU Spy.

Engi looked around for anyone who may be spying on him until he spotted someone peeking around the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room.

"Hey there partner. Yah want something to eat?" he asked. He saw it hide back behind the counter before giving off something equivalent to a small whine.

"Aw don't be scared. There's nothing to be afraid of." he reassured.

Slowly the person came out from behind the counter. She looked to be around ten and came up to Engi's waist. She wore a yellow raincoat that covered her entire body and wore no shoes.

But what stood out most was her yellow colored eyes.

"Howdy, what brings you here?" he asked before turning back to the food.

The girl didn't respond and instead twiddled her thumbs.

"Shy aren't yah?" Engi said as he looked back.

She shrugged in response.

"Can yah speak?"

The girl looked away before motioning she couldn't.

"Oh...well then." he turned back, feeling a little guilty for asking that. "Why don't yah pull up a seat, I'll get yah something."

* * *

 **A/N: Good reviews coming in so far. So thanks.**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	4. Feeding Her

Sniper groggily awoke from his slumber. He dragged a hand across his face before picking up his sunglasses and putting them on. After last night's little adventure, the Australian barely had a good night's rest, even though he only gets about three to four hours of sleep a night.

He slowly got up from his bed and made his way to the kitchen. Still rubbing his eyes, he walked up to the coffee machine and made himself a cup of joe. He turned to the Texan that was making breakfast. "Sup truckie." he said as he waited.

"Morning." Engi replied. "Yah look like someone drove a combine over yah."

"Tell me about it. Medic and I ran around the entire base looking for something that attacked Scout and Soldier last night."

"Really? Ah guess ah have to check the base's defenses again, nothing should've gotten in here."

"Well it did, and that thing owes me some sleep." he said with a yawn.

"Heh, speaking of intruders, look who ah found." he motioned over to the girl sitting at the table. "Little thing was trying to spy on me while ah was cooking. Wonder how she got in anyways..."

"I brought her."

"Yah did?"

"Yeah, found her in the desert last night. Looked exhausted." Sniper said. "Brought her to Medic cause I thought she was going to die."

"Guess that explains how she got in." Engi replied. "Never thought you'd be the one to bring someone like that in."

"Why you'd think that?"

"Cause, yah always act so cold and yah isolate yourself from everyone. It's like yah antisocial or something." he said.

"I'm not. I just prefer to be alone, mate."

Engi waved him off before returning to the stove.

Sniper took his coffee and sat in the seat next to the girl. He took a sip before looking at the girl. "Oi."

The girl jumped up as if startled before slowly turning to him.

 _"Twitchy, must be nervous."_ he thought. _"After all, I would act the same if I were in the same predicament."_

The girl continued to stare at him, which was getting a little creepy since Sniper felt her yellows eyes were looking right into his soul.

"So, you have a name?" he asked.

"She can't talk." Engi replied. "Doesn't have a name either."

"Oh..." he took another sip. "Do you have any idea what your name might be?"

She shook her head.

Sniper was about to say something when a very LOUD person interrupted him.

"I see at least some of you are up and at it!" Soldier said rather loudly. "The others don't seem to realize sleep is for the weak."

"Soldier, yah do realize a lack of sleep will kill yah right?" Engi asked.

"I don't care about your science crap, grease monkey. Sleeping is for wusses!"

While the two argued, Sniper took the liberty of covering the girl's ears. He didn't think the girl should hear such words until she was older.

"Is little Soldier and Engineer arguing again?"

The two turned to find a huge mountain of a man walking up to them. Sniper could feel the girl start to shake.

"Yeah." Sniper replied.

The three watched as the Texan and the patriot's argument became more and more profane.

"Who is little girl?"

"Found her last night in the desert, unconscious. Brought her back here cause I thought she was gonna die."

Heavy turned to the girl and bent down to her level. "Do not worry, Heavy will not hurt you." he said. "I will make sure you are safe, like how Heavy protected family back in Siberia."

"Uh, Heavy? Could yah quiet those two down?" Sniper asked. "I'd rather not her hear...you know, those words."

The Russian nodded before rising to his full height. "Da."

Heavy was able to calm both of them down without using too much force. Engi and Soldier cast each other glares before Soldier stormed right out of the kitchen and outside.

"Ah'm sorry about that." Engi said as he passed out the food to the people at the table. "Soldier and ah aren't exactly on the same terms."

"Likewise, with me and the spook." Sniper said as he took his plate. "And here's your's-"

As soon as Sniper put the plate in front of the girl, everything on it was gone. The girl shoveled everything that was on the plate into her mouth and swallowed it.

"..."

The girl let out a small burp before grinning.

"Ok then..." Sniper sweatdropped as everyone looked on in amusement.

* * *

The girl was soon introduced to the others. A loud mouthed man named Scout, an one-eyed drunk man named Demo, a mysterious man wearing a balaclava called Spy, a scary-looking doctor guy called Medic, and a gas-masked wearing...person(?) called Pyro.

She couldn't tell if this "Pyro" was a man or a woman. She assumed Pyro was a male since everyone else here was a guy, but then again Pyro could just be a hard-working woman who wanted to work alongside them.

"Pyro, I understand you like the girl, but I think she wants the hug to stop now." Sniper said.

"Mpmphmpmph!" Pyro responded as he hugged her tighter.

"I have no idea what you said."

The girl didn't mind, but felt slightly awkward since the hug has been going on for some time now.

Eventually Pyro released the girl, mumbled something equivalent to a farewell before walking away with a spring in his/her's step.

"Eh, that's Pyro for you." Sniper said. "Firebug is sometimes too affectionate."

The girl shrugged.

"So, I guess you'll be staying with us for sometime until we find your mom and pop." he said. "Hope that won't be too hard."

"Sniper..."

Spy suddenly appeared out from nowhere, causing the two to jump. The girl hugged Sniper's leg in response.

"Blast it spook! You know I don't like it when you do that." he shouted." Neither does her."

"Well sorry." Spy said. "But you do realize we still have to go to work."

"So...?"

"I mean, where will we leave the girl?"

"Ah piss!" Sniper knew where RED worked was certainly no place for a kid to be, but on the other hand, he did not want to leave the kid alone at the base. God forbid what could happen. "You're right! What are we going to do?"

"We? Why should _I_ care about that? Besides she seems more "attached" to you, mate." Spy said. "Your problem, not mine." and with that, the Frenchman vanished with a whistle.

"Spies...bloody useless." Sniper muttered.

 **Later...**

"I can't believe you're bringing her." Scout said.

"Like you have a better idea." Sniper replied.

"You could've called, like, a babysitter."

Sniper looked at Scout and gave him a "Are you serious?" look.

"Oh right."

"She'll be ok, mate. As long as she stays inside our spawn room, everything will be fine." Sniper tilted his hat and started dozing off. Beside him was the girl, who was looking out the window of the bus. She was fascinated by the moving landscape.

She felt an irresistible urge to jump out of the bus, as if an invisible force was drawing her out of this wheeled cage.

The girl pawed at the window, wanting to roam the landscape, but after a few moments of pawing which produced nothing, she stopped. She turned to Sniper, who was fast asleep, and gave a big yawn. She was actually full from breakfast and was feeling a little sleepy. She moved closer to Sniper, curled up next to him, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Kinda short, but it's something.**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	5. Losing Her

2Fort.

Two bases that look exactly the same with the only thing being different is the color of each base. The only thing separating these two places is a wide canal with a bridge.

"Wait, why are we here?" Scout asked. "Weren't we supposed to be at Badwater today?"

"Badwater's down for emergency maintenance." Engi said. "If yah were listening back on the bus, yah would've known."

"Couldn't they put us anywhere else? I mean we were here yesterday."

"Stop yah complaining. Doesn't hurt to play the same map twice now."

The RED team made their way into their spawn room and prepared themselves for battle.

Sniper checked his SMG to ensure it was in proper condition. To his right was the girl sitting next to him. She wasn't paying much attention to what was around her as she idly swung her legs. He turned to her and put down the SMG.

"Hey, sheila." he said, catching her attention. "Um, so where we are going is very dangerous."

The girl tilted her head, as if not understanding where this is going.

"Could you stay here by yourself?"

The girl shook her head and latched onto Sniper.

"No you cannot stay with me." he pushed her away. "It is DANGEROUS. I don't want you to get hurt."

She put on her best puppy eyes and quivering lip and looked up.

"No, you are not going to guilt trip me."

 _('DAWWW!' level increases by 100%)_

"No."

 _('DAWWW!' level increases by 1000%)_

Sniper felt his eye twitch, but still said "no".

 _('DAWWW!' level is set to 'MAXIMUM OVERDRIVE!')_

Sniper, unable to say "no" to that adorable face anymore, finally relented. "Ok! Ok! Fine! I'll try think of something."

Sniper pinched the bridge of his nose. "Oi, Engi!"

"Yeah?" the Texan said as he looked up from his PDA.

"Could you keep an eye on the sheila for me? Considering you don't do anything but sit in the intel room."

Engi looked at the girl before smiling. "Sure partner! Ah kinda get bored down there, I'll keep her company."

"Thanks, mate."

"Wait a second. Are you bringing a _girl_ on my battlefield?" Soldier asked. "I do not tolerate this!"

"Soldier..."

"I do not care if she's a child. I will not allow a girl on this battlefield!" he turned to the girl and pointed at her. "You hear me? One step out there and I will rip your insides out. Got it?"

 **'NOM!'**

The girl responded by clamping down on Soldier's hand. He stood there silent for a couple of seconds before reacting.

"Son of a cussing, cuss word! Get it off me!" he shouted as he frantically tried to pry his hand from the girl's mouth.

The most of the other members watched with blank expressions while Sniper and Engi tried to get the girl off the patriot's hand so he wouldn't hurt the girl.

* * *

Sleeping was probably the few things the girl liked, since it provided a safe place for her. In fact, she liked it so much she decided to master it.

How does one master sleeping?

By being to sleep anywhere, anytime, and being able to sleep through anything.

Sounds silly, but the girl demonstrated this perfectly by curling up on top of the Dispenser and immediately dozing off. Ignoring the sounds of gunfire, explosions and the screams of people getting mowed down by the Sentry Gun.

"Ain't that cute?" Engi said as he looked at the girl. The Texan was sitting on a lawn chair and casually reading a newspaper. He occasionally got up to refill the Sentry but other than that he sat firmly on his bottom. He was about to flip to the next page when...

"SPAIH SAPPING MAH TELEPORTER!"

He leapt to his feet and ran out of the room, Wrench at hand to cream the BLU Spy in the face as well as the Sapper. However, as soon as he left the room, the BLU Spy uncloaked nearby, disguised as the RED Soldier. He plunged the knife into the Texan's back.

"You got blood on my suit." he said as he redisguised and took out his Sapper.

The Spy quickly sapped the Sentry and chuckled as it blew up. He turned to place the Sapper on the Dispenser but was surprised to find someone lying where the Sapper is supposed to go. He was more surprised to who it was.

A little girl.

Quickly shaking off the shock, he tried to move the girl but every time he got near her, she started stir, which caused him to back off. And the last thing he wanted was to get detected this far into enemy territory.

He eventually gave up on sapping the dispenser and turned to the intelligence. He barely put a hand on it when he was suddenly knocked to the ground. He rolled over, expecting it to be the RED Engineer.

Instead he found the girl eerily staring at him. It was almost like what Pyro would do to him right before he/she/it killed him. He started for his Revolver when the girl charged towards him.

The world suddenly went dark for him.

* * *

The girl didn't like Soldier from the first time she saw him. He was too loud, like Scout. She also didn't like when he woke her from her nap.

So she wanted to teach him a lesson and clocked him in the face. But when she put him down, he turned into Spy. No. A blue colored Spy.

She was confused why Soldier turned into a blue colored Spy, but didn't care in the end.

The girl was about to return to her spot to nap, but then something came over her.

She realized she really needed to use the bathroom.

Like right now.

She ran through a confusing maze of hallways and doorways before coming across a metal bucket. It wasn't much but it would have to do. She quickly relieved herself, sighing in relief. After she finished, she noticed she was completely lost. In her hurry, she didn't remember where she came from.

The girl's curiosity soon overtook her initial panic. The room she was in looked boring when Engi showed it to her. It wouldn't hurt anyone to look around right?

* * *

Engi knew Sniper was going to kill him as soon as BLU Spy backstabbed him. As soon as he respawned, he sprinted down towards the intelligence room, Shotgun in hand, to deal with the Spy.

As he got there, he saw his Sentry in shambles as well as a dead BLU Spy. He found the Spy, knocked out, but didn't pay much attention to him. What caught his attention was no sign of the girl.

"Aw hell..." he needed to find the girl or he would be facing one mad Australian. He quickly set up another Level 3 Sentry before heading up into the daylight.

* * *

The girl found herself what looked to be a sewer. Her feet sloshed through water, which came up to her knees. Her curiosity led her to this place, but she started to regret coming this way. It reminded her too much of the hallways back at the place.

"Oh yah dandies, prancing around with yah head full of eyeballs."

She recognized that voice. It was the Demo guy or something. She walked closer and found him putting small, spiked balls on the wall of the sewer.

"Heh, heh, those blockheads won't see that coming." he said as he reloaded the ball launcher. He turned and instantly saw the girl, his expression suddenly turned to shock. "Ach! What the bloody hell? Why are you here lass?" he asked. "Tis dangerous here, aren't you supposed to be with Engineer?"

The girl looked down and swished the water with her feet.

"Oh, forgot you can't talk." he sighed.

"Run! Run! I'm _coming_ for you!"

Demo tensed. That was the BLU Heavy, the Russian was chasing him from the BLU base and must've followed him to the sewers. Chances are that BLU Medic was right behind him.

He quickly grabbed the girl and moved around the corner. He backed up against the wall before turning the girl and putting a hand to his mouth. He raised his launcher in anticipation.

"Come out baby! Heavy will not hurt you!"

Demo waited a few seconds before pulling the trigger on his launcher.

 **'BOOM!'**

The girl started to whimper and pulled closer to Demo.

"Lass, everything is fine. Ok?" he reassured her. He pulled out a grenade launcher and rounded the corner...

...but was immediately gunned down by a hail of bullets.

"Stupid baby! Hahahahahahahaha!"

The girl watched in horror as blood slowly seeped towards her. She couldn't believe Demo was just killed in front of her. Panic started to set in, she didn't know what was going to happen to her...maybe she shouldn't had left the room.

Suddenly, she felt dizzy. She was about to fall to the right but was somewhat able to regain her balance by putting her hand against the wall. Nevertheless, she still fell into the water, leaving five scratch marks on the wall.

The girl brought her hand to her face, in place of her normal hand there was something else. Her hand was now covered in some kind of fur, and her nails were now pointed and razor sharp.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she passed out.

* * *

"Aah, gonna put one right in between your eyes..." Sniper said as he focused on BLU Soldier's head. "...and headshot!"

The bullet went clean through his head.

"Take that you rocket-hopping simpleton!" he shouted as he fell. "Heh, heh."

Sniper was about to take another shot when someone shook him. "Oi! Who's the bugger...?"

"Sniper!" Demo yelled into his face.

The Australian wiped the spit from his face. "What is it? Can't yah see I'm busy, drunk?"

"The lass, she's in trouble!" the Scotsman said.

Sniper lowered his rifle. "What?"

"She was with me in the sewers, just before I got killed by the BLU Heavy."

"Bullshit, she's with Engineer." Sniper was about to scope in again when Demo grabbed him by the shirt. "Hey! Piss off!"

"Look here lad. Even though I may be drunk, I don't lie about a kid." Demo said. "Especially about her."

"Are you sure?"

Demo furiously nodded.

"Fine, but if you're lying..."

"He's not lying, Sniper." Sniper saw Engi appear from around the corner panting hard. "Ah got backstabbed by BLU Spy, when ah raced back to check on her she was gone. Ah tried looking all over for her..."

"..."

"Ah piss." Sniper quickly took off, with Demo and Engi in tow.

* * *

"Stupid baby! Hahahahahahahaha!" BLU Heavy said as he mowed down the RED Demoman.

"Nice shot!" the Medic said behind him.

The Heavy started forward when he heard something. It sounded like...growling?

"Doctor, do you hear something?" he asked.

"No! Raus, raus!"

He assumed it was a trick of his ears and continued forward. He rounded the corner and was shredded to pieces as fast as he shredded the RED Demoman by an unknown figure.

BLU Medic didn't stick around to watch his partner die, he quickly got out there as fast as he could.

* * *

 **A/N: Another chapter...another day.**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	6. Naming Her

The fat man did not stand a chance. His size, physique, and his giant gun do not stop the beast from tearing him to shreds. It would have stopped to feast on the mountain of a man, but for some reason, it ignored the carcass. At first it was puzzled, there in front of it was a juicy meal just waiting to get eaten, but something was preventing it from doing so. It didn't know what it was, but it was able to stop it's natural instincts from taking over.

It sniffed the air and found another scent close by. It got up and quickly made its way towards it. Wading through some water and entering what looks to be another sewer, it found the source of the scent.

It was a man, smaller than the one it just killed.

The beast brought a clawed hand down, ending the man's life.

Just then, a familiar feeling came over the beast. Maybe it should have ate the larger man before he followed the smaller man.

No matter, it smelt much more prey from above.

* * *

"She'd better be down here." Sniper muttered. Demo, Engi, and Sniper made their way down to their sewers, to where Demo last saw the girl.

"Don't worry Sniper, we'll find her. Ah doubt the BLUs would harm her." Engi said.

"Oi, lads! Look!" Demo shouted from ahead.

Sniper and Engi hurried towards Demo, expecting the worse, but found something else instead.

"Is that...the BLU Heavy?" Sniper asked.

"Aye, it is." Demo said as he poked the mutilated body of the Russian. "Looks like someone or something did him in."

Sniper examined the body, he noticed it was covered in claw and teeth marks, indicating an animal killed the Heavy.

"Bloody hell..." Sniper muttered. "First the kid's gone now this...

"Sniper, Demo, ah dunno about you two, but whatever killed Heavy is in BLU base right now."

"What makes you say that?" Demo asked.

The Texan pointed his shotgun towards the trail of blood the creature left which led out of the sewer and into the canal.

"Ah think we have a big problem on our hands partners."

* * *

The beast had never seen food come by so easily, or even brought down so easily. Those little metal sticks the men carried did not faze the creature on bit, it didn't even slow it down.

The beast looked up from its recent kill to be knocked slightly back. It's vision was slightly blinded by a small cloud of smoke. It growled as it looked around for the perpetrator and saw the man it fought the night before.

Not wanting to let him best itself once again, the beast roared and launched itself at him. The man rolled to the right to avoid the pounce and fired another rocket, engulfing the beast in fire and smoke. The man waited for the smoke to clear to ensure it was dead, but by doing so allowed the beast to get the jump on him. It flew out of the smoke and thrusted an arm through the man. The man coughed up some blood before going limp.

The beast pulled its arm out of the man's body. It looked at the heart that was in its clawed hand...and crushed it.

* * *

"We're pretty deep in BLU territory." Sniper said. "Keep your guard up."

"Got it." Demo responded.

The three were heading up into the bottom area of the BLU side of 2Fort. They haven't seen any BLU mercs however, not even BLU Spy, which seemed...strange.

The three ventured on until they ran into Heavy, Medic and Soldier.

"Hey! What are you two doing here?" Soldier asked. "I though you two were supposed to be defending!"

"We lost track of the girl." Engi said. "But ah think we have a bigger problem right now."

"And that is?"

"There's some kind of monster lose in BLU base. Don't ask how we know, but trust us on that."

"Heavy will kill this monster, and find little girl as well."

"I wouldn't rush whatever this thing is." Sniper said. "BLU Heavy was shredded by this thing."

"But I have doctor."

"We found BLU Medic dead a short distance away. It seems that he tried to escape while BLU Heavy was getting killed."

"Hmph, monster or no monster, we will complete the mission! Onward men!" Soldier said as he ran further into the base.

"Heavy and doctor will guard here. You go make sure Soldier doesn't kill himself by monster."

"Ja, and make sure zhe girl is fine!"

* * *

Soldier hustled down the steps and took position against the wall. He readied his Rocket Launcher so he could shoot the Sentry that usually guarded this room. He was about to turn and fire a rocket when he noticed something was...off.

Usually, he would have heard the beeping of the Sentry as it rotated left and right, but right now, he didn't hear anything.

"Yo what's up!"

Soldier jerked to the left and pointed his Shotgun at the voice.

It was Scout.

"Whoa, whoa easy there. It's just me." the Bostonian said.

Soldier put a finger to his mouth and motioned to be silent as he looked around the corner. He spotted the Sentry, but it was on the ground in bits and pieces. _"Frenchie?"_ he thought as his eyes scanned the rest of the room from where he was peeking. He couldn't see much more from where he was looking and slowly advanced forward with Scout behind him. He jumped around the corner, prepared to shoot whatever he couldn't see and was considered a threat.

But he didn't really find anything threatening.

He found the girl sleeping on top of a BLU Dispenser. But other than that there was nothing else.

He turned to Scout. "What are you standing there? Get the damn briefcase!"

Scout flinched before muttering something under his breath and grabbed the intelligence and ran out the room.

At that moment, Sniper walked into the room. Soldier picked up the girl and handed her over to Sniper.

"I found the girl." he said. "You can thank me later." and proceeded to walk out of the intel room.

The girl let out a yawn and nuzzled her head into Sniper's chest.

Sniper sighed. "What am I going to do with you?" he muttered.

 **Later...**

Back at RED HQ, Sniper watched as the girl played with a baseball, she tossed it up and down to herself.

"So are you having fun babysitting?" Spy said as he sat down next to the Australian.

"Not the time, spook."

"Do we know anything about her?"

"Well, not really. No name, and no place of origin."

Spy nodded. "Not even a family?"

Sniper nodded in response. "None, mate." he said. "Other than that we know she's around ten or so, and has the digestive system of a carnivore."

Spy looked at the girl before turning back to Sniper and getting up. "I will try and find out if there is any more information about her." he said before walking off.

Sniper watched as Spy walked out of the room. He sat there watching the girl play when he thought of something.

"Oi, Sheila!" he called out to her.

The girl looked up to him.

"I'd reckon we should give you a name, since you don't have one." Sniper said. "Whatcha want to be called?"

The girl shrugged her shoulders.

"Yah don't know huh?" hestarted to list off some common girl names, but the girl only shook her head at each suggestion. "Gah, why does this have to be hard?"

The girl paused in thought before an idea came to her. She pulled out a strand of hair that was tucked in side her jacket and showed Sniper the silver tips.

"Why are you showing me your hair?"

She pointed to the silver colored part of her hair.

"Silver? That's what you want to be called?"

The girl nodded furiously with a big smile on her face.

"Well, Silver it is then."

* * *

 **A/N: And there we go, our little bundle of joy has a name. If this chapter sounds weak, sorry, but I feel that too much action would make it boring. Trust me on that, too much can be the same as too little.**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	7. Who is Her?

**A/N: Ditto.**

* * *

It's been a few days since Silver's "adventure" through 2Fort. A part of her still wondered why a different colored version of the people she stayed with acted so differently. Also, she did warm up to most of the RED team so far, not all, MOST.

The two people that she didn't like was Medic and Spy. Medic seemed too familiar to the bad people at the PLACE, and Spy...well, she just didn't trust him. Sniper said he didn't trust him either, even though they are on the same side, but also added that it was part of his job to be shady.

Even though she warmed up to majority of RED, she still stayed close to Sniper. And truth be told, the bushman was starting to grow attached to her.

It was the weekend, so no more fighting until Monday rolled around, which allowed the mercs to catch their breaths and unwind.

But not for Medic and Spy.

The two were trying to figure out who the kid was and exactly who the parent(s) were. Though the two didn't mind the kid around, it was important they find out who the kid belonged to. After all, they aren't exactly the people kids should hang out with.

"Any progress, Spy?" Medic asked as he rubbed his temple.

"Non, it seems that our child is either undocumented or had her files lost and/or stolen."

"Gah, this is harder than I thought," the German said with a sigh. "Who thought finding a kind's parents would be this hard?"

Spy pulled out another cigarette and lit it. He shifted though the papers on Medic's desk, he considered leaving when something caught his eyes.

"What's this?" Spy asked.

"Hm? Oh zhat, it's a DNA test I preformed on zhe girl when she first came in," Medic said as he grabbed the particular piece of paper. "But it's nothing."

"Why?"

"I think something is wrong with the machine; it got contaminated or something," he straightened his glasses. "It kept saying that 42.45% of her DNA is unknown."

"Unknown...? But that is impossible."

"Exactly! One half of her is human, mostly of European and Asian origin, but the other half: nothing!"

Spy rubbed his chin as he looked at the paper. "What are you?"

* * *

 **(Dreamscape)**

Silver awoke to the sound of rain pounding on her head. She flipped her hood over and got to her feet. Taking a look around, the girl found herself in an alleyway between two large buildings. She looked up into the cloudy night sky and figured she was in some kind of city.

She slowly walked out to the street, but found that there was no one there. No people, animals, or even cars on the road.

It was only her.

Then she noticed that one of the businesses along the street was open, with its lights shining out of the windows.

Making her way to the establishment, she looked at sign hanging above the door:

Mel's Diner

She opened the door and slowly made her way inside. Like outside, the diner was completely empty, save for one individual who was sitting at the counter. The said individual was downing what looks to be multiple six-packs, and it had been doing it for some time considering the noticeable pile of crushed cans behind it.

Silver slowly walked up to the figure and saw it was a bipedal-she wolf. Her fur was completely silver, and looked pretty fit. She wore a tight fitting, sleeveless yellow hoodie, which was zipped down to show a healthy amount of cleavage, a black sports bra, and black leggings. But what stood out was that the wolf had yellow eyes which looked very similar to that of Silver.

The wolf tossed another can over her shoulder, but not before noticing Silver.

"Sup kid, or should I say Silver?" she said. "Kinda long since we've been here, right?"

The girl nodded before jumping into the wolf's arms and giving her a hug. "Nice to see you again Lily."

"Sorry if I got a little carried away back there. I didn't want you to get hurt," Lily said as she stroked the girl's hair. "I hate it when you get hurt.

Silver shrugged. "It's fine, just go easy on the eating other humans. I think I'm starting to enjoy human flesh because of that."

"Sorry, it's a force of habit." She picked up Silver and placed her on the stool next to her.

"Say...why don't you like talking out there?" Lily asked.

"Cause then they'll start asking questions," Silver responded. "About me, you and...hey, where's everyone else?"

"Those two? I dunno. Usually, they would be here before me, but..." Lily cracked open another can of beer and took a chug. "So I take it you like these guys right?"

"More than less, the Medic and Spy guy have me on edge though."

"I wanna another round with Soldier, fuc-idiot caught me off guard," she finished the can and crushed it in her hand. "I swear I'm going ballistic if I see him again."

The two sat in silence as Lily opened another can.

"Gettting clingy to Sniper, huh?" Lily asked with a smirk.

"No, he's just cuddlable." Silver replied.

"Really? I've never seen you do that before."

The girl sighed. "He just...seems familiar. Like he was part of our group, ok?"

More silence.

"Kid, you'll be waking up soon."

"How...?"

"Gut feeling, and that white light that's shooting towards us." The wolf pointed to the other end of the diner that was starting to get engulfed in a while light. "If you need me, you know what to do."

Silver nodded as she let the light engulf her.

* * *

 **Elsewhere... (about 4 hours after the escape)**

"Any leads?"

"Negative, multiple dead ends."

The warden let out a loud sigh as he slumped even further back into his chair. "Well isn't that just swell. This place can hold monstrosities of epic proportions, yet it cannot hold back a little girl." He placed the phone down and rubbed his face.

There was a knock on the door of his office.

"Sir, R-1 is here."

"Send him in."

The door opened and a man walked in. He had military cut, jet black hair, and was wearing green colored body armor. It was similar to those of the guards, but the elbow and arm guards were missing, as well as his helmet.

"Captain Davis?" The warden said as he stood up to greet him.

"Sir." Davis said as he shook the man's hand. "I believe you called us to arms?"

"Yes, yes," The warden sat back in his seat. "I believe you've heard of the breach, right?"

"Only bits and pieces. It was a...girl, according to the rumors?"

"Correct."

"Sorry to ask, but why are we worrying about her anyways? I've seen her and she seems quite harmless."

"Mr. Davis, you must not be fooled by mere appearances. Remember Subject C0ff1?"

"Oh the coffee pot that's a portal to Hell. Yeah."

"On that note, the girl is NOT just a girl." The warden slid a folder to him. "The girl was found terrorizing a small village in Northern Europe about three years ago. Test result found she was ten at the time, but here's something strange."

"What?"

"She's still ten now." He continued on. "We assumed it was a fluke but upon further investigation, found that she was not alone, and that gave us indication something else was going on."

"She had three other entities with her..." Davis read from the notes.

"Yes, she had three other beings inside of her: a wolf, an Amazonian, and a sorceress."

"How'd you figure that out?"

"We didn't. They showed themselves to us, through the girl." He answered. "Apparently, the girl is able to "turn" into each of the three whenever she feels like it, gaining their abilities and personalities in the process."

The captain nodded in thought.

"The girl herself isn't evil, but the three are-may I have..." he was handed the folder and spread some photos around. He pointed first to the wolf. "This is Lily, a Lycan."

"A what?"

"Think of a werewolf that stay in its form forever. Lily liked to terrorize and ravage travelers in forested areas of Europe, she even was responsible of clearing out entire towns by herself. Heck, she said she even laid waste to a heavily guarded town and took out a king's army. She, however, is quite lazy, and is an alcoholic."

The warden then pointed to a picture of a dark-skinned woman with raven-black hair. "This is Ronda. A seven foot, two inch tall woman with an Amazonian build. She worked as a servant at her tribe's temple, but for some reason went on a rampage and killed her entire tribe. What we know about her is that she possesses great strength and nearly impenetrable skin. She also doesn't like to talk much."

The warden cleared his throat. "We don't have a picture of the last one, since she tends to short out any electronics. But we did take note on what she looks like, actually what she wears, since she never really exposes herself: yellow cloak and hood and possibly a black leotard."

"The sorceress called herself Tei, she's the shortest of the three, but the most dangerous of them. She claimed to have tricked each god known to man at least once, and almost took over the entire world. But was stopped by Merlin before she could do so."

"Now, why are they in the girl's body?"

"We don't know." Warden answered. "Even the three couldn't provide an answer, but the three each told us this: If the girl dies, we die..."

"They why didn't we kill her?"

"There's more to it: But there's a chance that we'll be released and not die at all."

"Always a catch. Hey...those three sound very old."

"Yes they mentioned that they were not from this time."

"But how did they end up in a girl who's ten if they're that old and how is the girl still ten?"

"Tei said that the girl's aging process had been slowed down significantly, but couldn't answer the first question."

"What did the other two have to say?"

"They didn't know either, in fact, all three felt that "someone" bond them to the girl as "punishment"."

"So like a living prison."

"You can say that."

The two sat in silence until the warden's phone rang.

"Hello? Hm? I see." He put the phone back onto the stand. "Get your team together, we may have found her. A drone found someone taking her away in a camper van."

* * *

 **A/N: Yup, that just happened. Silver isn't actually a mute, and has three psychopaths living inside her. Plus trouble may be ahead for the mercs.**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


End file.
